Yuma's Sexual Adventure
by Yuma Tsukumo
Summary: Yuma takes on a bet because he has low confidence but can he really do it and yes there will be lots of lemon in this. High School AU
1. Gettin Cheeky with it

Yuma was sitting at the table with his best guy friends Takashi, Tetsuo and Tokunosuke and of course Astral. Yuma was feeling kind of down because all of his friends kept saying they were going on lots of dates, and he had never had a date with anyone. "Wow Yuma you really haven't dated no one? Not even lip action?" and Yuma barks back harshly at Tetsuo. "I could get with anyone I wanted!" and all of his friends laugh.

"Come on Yuma, you're like the biggest dork we know!" Takashi says as he adjusts his glasses, and Tokunosuke nods with his best friend "Yeah, chances of you getting with anyone is as probable as Tetsuo getting with Rio the cheer captain!" and Tetsuo yelled back at him "Hey! It could happen!" and all of their friends laugh and poke fun at him.

"Yeah right, we all know she's got the hot for IV Arclight! And he's in the drama club, and he is smooth with the ladies!" Takashi adds and elbows Tetsuo, and looks back to Yuma "So, Yuma are you thinking of asking out any girls?" and he knows Yuma won't, he's to much of a pansy. "I don't know.. they all seem to popular.." and Astral elbows Yuma and flips his blue hair out of his face. "Yeah you bitch ass Yuma even I can get the puss puss and sausages!" and everyone ended up laughing at Astral's comment about his best friend. "Astral cut it out man! You won't even ask out that girl you like, Kotori!" and Astral slumps over in his seat. "I'm not interested in her, beside the bad boy Ryoga likes her.. and if I even come near her, he'll just swoop in." and Yuma understands.

"Yeah I get what you mean buddy.. I guess we'll never get anyone.." and Tetsuo laughs and nearly knocks Yuma out of his seat "Dude, I've got so many girls numbers! You can't even get one, heck I bet you can't even get laid or anything!" and Yuma just blinks and stands up "What are you talking about?" and Tetsuo adds on "How about we make a wager you can't even get one number I bet, but I tell you what, if you can get laid by everyone in this town which I doubt.. then you win." And Yuma is so confused.

"What the heck kind of bet is this Tetsuo?" but everyone else agrees even Astral who urges Yuma to do it because man his best friend has never even talked to a girl, so this could help him. "And what do you mean by everyone in this town? Does that even mean my own family..?" he asked with slight disgust, and Tetsuo nodded "Hell yeah, you can't do it anyway, so why not." And Yuma isn't sure why but he accepts. He might get laid after all and he might not, what was there to lose?

"So, whom do I start with?" Yuma asked and everyone gave him a cruel smile and he looked at them with concern.. when they said "Haru" and he nearly spit his drink out on all of them "What the heck guys?! That's my grandma!" and they all nodded "Yeah but you won't do it so why not?" Takashi laughed along with them.

"Yuma, it's very simple and your grandma might just reject it anyway, what have you to lose?" Astral tries to coax Yuma into this and his best friend finally agrees.. because his grandma will say no right? She has to because that's just weird, and how would he even ask her anyway? "Cool! I'll go tell your grandma!" Tokunosuke ran off to tell Yuma's grandma before he can protest. "What the heck guys what is wrong with you?!" and Astral shook his head "Oh and you have to do guys too!" and of course Yuma knew that and he didn't mind, he was bisexual after all.

"Okay.. okay I think I got this!" Yuma exclaimed and ran off down the street after Tokunosuke to stop him and shouted "Kattobingu!" leaving the rest of his friends alone to discuss. "Do you think he'll actually do it?" Tetsuo asked Astral and he didn't really know but either way it might help boost Yuma's confidence, and even if he had to start at his grandma it might help him anyway.

"I trust that Yuma will succeed." Astral smiled brightly and Tetsuo mentally cursed himself "Shit, Astral.. y'know how we said everyone in the town right? That means us too!" and Astral just blinked not caring to much as he had a minor crush on Yuma.

"Yes.. I am well aware," and he silently added on "and I can't wait.." and Takashi shrugged not minding it to much as he might enjoy it, he had never even kissed a girl either so there couldn't be much difference.

Meanwhile.. at Yuma's house…

"Tokunosuke..! Don't you dare, I'll do this stupid bet but leave my family out of this! That's just weird!" but before he can stop Tokunosuke he had already got to the door and opened it and his grandma heard every word. "Yuma what is this about a bet and not getting us involved? Are we not special enough?" and Yuma shook his head "W-what no grandma! Just this is a stupid bet and—" and before he can say anything further he's dragged inside. "Thank you Yuma's little friend, I have to discuss something with my grandson now.." and Tokunosuke leaves with a happy grin on his face even as Yuma mouths out that he hates him.

"Yuma what is this about our family? And why you won't involve us?" and Yuma feels scared, what is he supposed to say? That he's supposed to have sexual intercourse with everyone in the town as a bet? How do you even tell that to your grandma? "Grandma it's just really gross ok, you don't want to know." But his grandma insists that she does.

"Fine Yuma if you won't tell me.. how about giving grandma a big kiss?" his grandma asks him, Yuma sighs and does so but his grandma moves and accidentally kisses him full on the lips and Yuma recoils with disgust. "Yuck grandma! What the heck—" and he pauses because his grandma has very disturbing smile on her face..

"I know about your little bet Yuma.. your little friend told me, and I don't mind! You're my grandson and I'd do anything to help you win!" she says as she ruffles his hair and Yuma backs away "Yeah.. but grandma.. we're related.. and your like 70 years old.." he adds and his grandma yells in his ear "So you think old granny Haru can't set the moves anymore?!"

"I didn't say that grandma!" but he sees his grandma is now angry and pins him against the wall as she rubs his face against her big bulbous cheeks. "Then say your sorry Yuma and give granny a big kiss." She smiles and Yuma does so and kisses her on the cheek.

"That's not what I meant Yuma," and then his grandma points to her lips and Yuma gasps because he isn't going to do that. "Grandma.. I won't kiss you there.. we're related.." and his grandma sighs "You do want to win don't you? Kattobingu remember? Always do what it takes to win! Never give up!" and Yuma knows this but this is one of the cases he would want to give up.

"Yuma you don't want to disappoint your grandma do you?" and he shakes his head, well no he guesses he doesn't.. and so he leans over and plants a big wet kiss on his grandma's lips and his grandma wraps her arms around him. She begins rubbing her cheeks against Yuma's face. "Yuma you know what this bet means you must do right?" she asks as she begins slipping her hands under Yuma's shirt.

"G-grandma.. why did Tokunosuke tell you all about the bet..?" and his grandma responds with "I guess he wants you to have some fun.." and Yuma can catch the naughty tone in his grandma's voice. "Grandma this is so.." but he begins to let go, he has already come so far.. he might as well.. Kattobingu right?

"That a boy Yuma! Never give up, Kattobingu all the way!" his grandma said as she began rubbing her wrinkly hands in his boxer's as she brushes along his member. Yuma whines slightly because it almost feels kind of good if you forget that your grandma is doing this to you. "..A-ah.. grandma.." he whines out, and his grandma continues to kneed into his hard on that was involuntarily growing in his boxers.

"Yuma call me Haru when we do this.. so that it's not so awkward for you.." but nothing about this wasn't awkward, but Yuma was already into this and he couldn't back out now.. and so his grandma began working on him, Yuma gasping every now and then.. he had never done this, let alone he had never touched himself so he didn't know what to expect.

"G-gra—I mean Haru.. I feel like.. something is wrong.." and Haru tells him it is all very natural and that he should just let his urges take over him, and Yuma continues to go on "I've never felt like this before.." and Haru smiles with her bright cheeks showing "Yuma you've never.. thought about girls or boys while doing this to yourself?" and Yuma shakes his head "No.. why would I?" and his grandma can't help but smile at her innocent grandson.. she can't believe he had never done this. Let alone even thought about it.

"Yuma do you want to further.. do you want to feel that pleasure go through out your body?" Haru asked him and Yuma slowly nodded his head.. what had he to do anymore, he had to get rid of this problem somehow.

"That's a good boy!" Haru smiled and removed her grandson's boxers and Yuma gasped as his grandma bent down and wrapped her mouth along his manhood, he could barely keep down his moans. "A-ah.. Haru..!" and his grandma began moving her mouth up and down his shaft. "H-haru something is happening..!" he murmured.. and could barely control himself, he bit back another moan as he felt himself about to reach something but he didn't know what. "It's okay Yuma.." his grandma manages out as she pulls his head out of her mouth and goes on "just let it happen.." and goes back to sucking him.

"A-ah okay.. Haru..!" Yuma groans out as he bucks his hips and springs forward into his granny's mouth, he gasps once again "T-there.. there is.. an earthquake going on in my pants.." and he can't stop it, he releases himself, and it shoots down the back of his grandma's throat.

"It's okay Yuma.. let it all out.." his grandma begged as it continued to flow into her mouth, and Yuma nodded as he bucked forward as it finished going into her mouth.

"A-are we done grandma.. I mean Haru.." Yuma asked still kind of in shock of what had just happened. "Yes.. Yuma that was all you needed to do right?" she smiled as her cheeks beamed, and Yuma nodded "Uh.. thanks I guess.. grandma.." and he was still a little shocked that he had done this with his grandma.. but at least it was over with.

"Wait Yuma.. one more thing.." and his grandma grabbed a hold of his nearly exhausted erection, and Yuma wasn't sure what was gonna happen. Haru began rubbing what was left of his almost done erection against her bulbous cheeks. "Mmm.. thanks for all of that Yuma.." and she pushed it back into his boxer's. "Uh.. no problem grandma.." he says still kind of in shock. "Now run along and get some rest, you have school tomorrow and be sure to tell your friends you did it!"

"Uh yeah I will grandma.." and Yuma still doesn't know what fully happened but he runs off to his room, and he will tell his friends as awkward as it was.. he did win one of the town people.. and that was only one.. there was a lot more.. and how ever was Yuma going to get with the cheerleaders? And the popular kids..? Oh well, he was sure his best friends had his back.. after all they believed in him enough to do this bet.

Kattobingu till the very end! There was no way Yuma was giving up when his friends had such good faith in him! And if he could get his grandma, then he could get anyone! He felt his confidence slightly increasing; this was going to be a piece of cake!

Or so he hoped…

A/N: Hi let me know what you all think and this is a high school AU so Astral is human this! And there will be lots of lemon with Yuma and other characters and some other guys to!


	2. Bathroom Suprise

Yuma's clock went off and he noticed he had a few text messages from Astral and he flipped open his phone and looked at them "Oh god.. Astral knows I.. how did they all find out?!" Was Tokunosuke watching them or had he already known he was going to do it and told them? Yuma quickly read the text out loud that said "Congrats on getting almost laid! Thank god it wasn't by your grandma though.." and Yuma turned bright red, he couldn't believe this!

Yuma quickly worked fingered his fingers on the keyboard of his phone as he quickly responded to Astral "Yeah I'm relieved to.." he replied and Astral and him went at it texting for a while until.. Yuma realized "Oh crap! I'm gonna be late," and he quickly tucked his phone in his pocket as he frantically ran to get dress, put on his clothes and took off.

He barely had enough time to brush his teeth. "Phew that was close.." and his grandma stopped him "Yuma, you know you can't leave without a kiss!" and he groaned.. he didn't feel comfortable still, but he leaned and kissed her on the cheek. "Bye grandma!" and he took off running down the street as he hurried off to school. He turned and saw one of his cronies, Tetsuo skate boarding their way to school. "Aye yo Yuma why you running late again?" he asked as he sped off ahead of Yuma. "I overslept okay! I had long night.. and.. Astral was texting me and it distracted me!" and Tetsuo laughed "Hah yeah alright don't get your panties in a bunch!" and Yuma just glared.

"Anyway Tetsuo.. I'm off to class!" and Yuma went off to class and he thought about the text conversation he had with Astral, it played back in his head over and over.

*Flashback*

Blue Light: Congrats on getting almost laid! Thank god it wasn't by your grandma though..  
Kattobingu Kid: Yeah I agree.. but why do you care who my first would be?  
Blue Light: Huh? No reason! I was just making sure you were still okay, speaking of which.. are you okay?  
Kattobingu Kid: Yeah.. I will be.. uhm thanks for believing in me!  
Blue Light: See you at school!

Yet.. even during that time Astral had wanted to add "I hope your next one is me.." after that but.. he didn't want to weird out his best friend who had just gone through something like that for their joke. He was sitting on the bus when Yuma came running and halted the bus. "Wait for me!" and Astral smiled, there he was.. his flaky friend.

Yuma got on and walked over and sat next to Astral, he was glad he made it, they joked about the text messages and poked fun until Tetsuo and the rest of their friends came over and they no longer discussed the topic.

*End Flashback*

"I made it to class, heck yeah!" Yuma exclaimed quite happily until his teacher Ukyo sighed, "No .. you were late by two minutes." And everyone begins to laugh at him, Ukyo tells him to take his seat. This just wasn't his day, and he sat in his desk. He felt someone tapping the back of his shoulder. "Hey can I borrow a pencil?" The green haired girl asked.. who was she..? Oh.. she was Ryoga's girlfriend.. or at least so he's heard from Astral. "Oh yeah sure!" he reaches into his bag and hands her a pencil. "Thanks, why don't I know you? You seem really nice." Kotori added and forgot she never said her name "I'm Kotori by the way!"

"Nice to meet you.. I'm Yuma.. and probably because you hang around that bully so much." And Kotori sighs, oh no did he make her sad? "He isn't bad, he is a really big softie, trust me!" and Yuma laughs, softie? He stuffed a kid in a locker that is so softie!

"I hope to see you around!" and she gave a wink.. was she flirting with him? That was weird, he didn't know.. he hoped his friends hadn't told the whole school about their gag bet.. because if they did then..

"Tsukumo! Pay attention in class!" Mr. Ukyo instructed and Yuma nodded being frightened and began to pay attention. Kotori giggled and passed a note to Yuma, Yuma began to read it, and it said 'Do you like me?' but little did he know it wasn't from Kotori. He swore he had to get out of school quick, he couldn't believe this! Only a few more hours…

Astral sat in his desk, wondering if Yuma had got his note.. he probably thought it was from that Kotori girl.. oh well maybe.. it was better it was a secret.. and he slumped back in his seat, trying to pay attention to the lesson.

Hours.. and hours passed and soon school was out again, Yuma being heckled by his friends about how what he did, he hated this! Thank god it was time to go home.

Yuma was walking home with his best friend Astral following him, "So are you planning on going to the dance?" he asked and Yuma wasn't really sure.. he never had a date.. so he would never go. "I don't have a date." And Astral said "That's ok nor do I.." though he really wanted to go with Yuma.

"Well, bye Astral buddy! I'll text you!" he smiled and waved, Astral loved that smile.. oh if only he could confess to him before this happened!

"Hey grandma.. Akari! I'm home!" Yuma yelled out into the house and looked around.. nothing and he saw a letter on the table by Haru that said she had gone out and so Yuma was heading up to his room when he heard moaning coming from the bathroom..? Was Akari home..? Yuma slowly open the door to see Akari…

Akari… was touching and grabbing at her own butt, he couldn't believe this and she was moaning! He had never seen a girl do this or a dude. "Hey sis uh—!" and he's swung at by his sister. "Oh my god Yuma! Get out! Get out!" and Yuma blinks "What why?" he didn't see any problem.. or maybe his sis didn't know about the thing from school.

"So sis why were you doing that?" Yuma asks as Akari is still butt naked in front of him and she turns, and he gets a full view of her chest, he blushes. "Urges.." she said and Yuma doesn't get it. "What kind?" he asks and his sister sighs, "You're stupid sometimes little brother, didn't they teach you anything in Sex ED?" and nope, he doesn't know what that is. "No I fell asleep in that." And Akari is so in awe. "Just leave." And so Yuma does not understanding what just happen.

Yuma walks up to his room to do his homework when he feels something happening in his pants again and he peeks inside, it's that same thing from before. He looks around his room and began touching it, it was twitching, and he began to moan. "A-ah!" and Akari hears this and run up to his room. "Yuma what are you doing—" and she cannot believe this.

Seeing her had aroused her little brother, and she sighs because she knows she cannot leave him like this. Plus she had kept hearing what their grandma did..? And this was just some stupid thing that the kids had dared Yuma to do.. so she thought.. maybe.. she could have a little fun with this.

"Yuma do you want to feel better?" Akari asked and Yuma nod his head, she walked over to Yuma and rubbed her thumb against his little friend, Akari would not have any intercourse with him though cause they were family. She took off her shirt and removed her bra, revealing her D cups; she began massaging her breast against Yuma's hard on.

"Do you like that little brother?" she asked and she heard him moan so that had meant yes.. and she kept massaging into him.. until she felt him move his cock up to her chest and she began pushing her breasts against it. Getting Yuma even more turned on.. and he felt something happening like before. "A-akari what is happening!" he still didn't know what it was.

He couldn't stop it.. a white stream shot out all over his sister's double D's and he gasped "A-ah.. that was.. awesome..! Kattobingu!" and his sister laughed "You came so earlier.. oh well you're still young, night little brother." And she left his room as Yuma passed out from exhaustion. Yuma's phone lights up.. but he doesn't check them cause he is asleep.

Blue Light: Hey Yuma are you there?  
Blue Light: Yuma? Yuma? You're still going to the dance right?  
Blue Light: would you.. go with me..?

No response.. so Astral thinks he doesn't want to go.. and changes what he says.. as he adds.. after..

Blue Light: I-I mean as friends of course! :')

And he adds that stupid smiley face even though he is not smiling.. he is actually really hurt, he knows his best friend will never ever feel the same way.. how could he be so dumb..

Blue Light: I hope you had fun with Akari.. your sister..! I know you can do this bet, you always do well in everything, Kattobingu to the end my friend..!

Astral sighs as he finishes texting Yuma, and sighs allowed "You even Kattobingu into my heart…"


End file.
